User blog:Money Hurricane/Hypothetical Hurricanes News: July 9, 2017
Author's note: This weekly electronic news service is run by a one-man team, and is subject to availability. It may not always be released at the same time and sometimes may not be released at all, if the author is not available. If you'd like to submit a report about missing content/incorrect content or would like to apply to the HHN team, please contact me on my message wall. All reports and applications are welcome. Thank you. July 9, 2017 — This week was generally a quiet one, with no major drama/events occurring on the wiki itself. However, there are some other things we ought to discuss in this issue of the Hypothetical Hurricanes News. As always, thank you for reading! News HypoEarth Beginning this week, a new project run by HHW user and Force 13 director Fool13 has launched. Basically, a computer randomly generates invests and tropical cyclones in any ocean basin. Users can make their very own predictions on what they think the storm(s) will do, and earn points if they are correct. I encourage you to read more on this page and make your own forecasts on this this thread. This is a new HHW-exclusive feature, so why not join (if you haven't already) and make your predictions today? Force 13 Discord Drama Several nights ago, a major drama outbreak occurred on the Force 13 Discord channel involving both Force 13 members and HHW users. As a result, all users involved were banned, including me and AkioTheOne. However, most were allowed to return upon making an appeal, and I am now back on this server. Thankfully, the drama has settled, and things have been generally quiet since then. Trials, trials, and more trials Multiple users were promoted this week, either through a request or through an admin decision. Hurricane Layten successfully passed his Administrator trial today, and is now a full time administration member of HHW. Congratulations, Layten! Also on trial, Chapsteck4yurlipis. After getting the sufficient number of votes on his RfJA, he was promoted to Junior Administrator. This also made him the first major usercane of the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season season! Good job, Chap, and I hope you pass your trial. Without a trial, senior editor Brickcraft1 was promoted to junior administrator yesterday! It was decided by the admins as he has experience with rights, and we think he is truly deserving of such a position. Finally, AhurricaneADDICTXD was promoted to Autopatroller today. Congratulations, we believe you hold promise for this wiki. Please, don't be afraid to visit our , although it may be dead at times. Special: Thank you! As the title says, thank you to everyone who congratulated me on my birthday. You made my day a lot better. I hope to continue to work with you in the years to come. Thank you, HHW! Want to know something very interesting? Well, Farm River has the same birthday as me. It's kinda funny and weird at the same time. :P Hope your birthday was good, mate. Happy to have you on this wiki. Well, I think that's all from me. I hope everyone is having a good summer. I will be back next Sunday, July 16. Have a nice week! ~ James Sports Atlantic vs. East Pacific Contest — 2017 Match *Update 08: Tropical Depression Four scores 0 points for the Atlantic. The seasonal total to date remains at 3. Category:Blog posts